They sort of resemble us don't they?
by Monolaymoo
Summary: Dogs and puppies. This is a really cute short for dog lovers! At least the first one is. The second one, you may not want to read it if you love puppies
1. Chapter 1

In a town called Inazuma, there lived…two dogs.

One was oddly navy colored with gold colored eyes. Though middle sized, it was very aggressive with an equally short temper. You may even hear it fight with other dogs at night for food scraps. He is also a loner and for as long as he could remember, he lived inside an old box down in a lonely dark alley and it remained that way until one stormy night. Cold and wet, a small brown puppy wandered around until it came across the empty box with many worn out rags inside, more than enough for a good night's sleep. Unbeknownst that the place was already spoken for, the brown pup made himself comfy at the center. And so the bigger dog was quite surprised and quite irritated to find that someone else was sleeping inside his home. He barked out angrily, awaking that sleeping puppy with a jolt. He stared with his blue eyes at the bigger dog in surprise.

He scooted over to the side so there would be enough room for the two of them but the bigger dog had other ideas. With the puppy in his mouth, the navy dog tossed him out into the cold rain before retreating back into his den.

Thunder clapped and the puppy flinched. Frightened and preferring the warmth and dryness the box somehow managed to provide, he tried to squeeze back but the bigger dog refused, pushing the puppy out over and over. Finally, after the umpteenth time, the big dog grew too tired to continue this repetitive game. The puppy didn't look like it would give up any time soon and so he decided to just let the puppy do as it pleased. The puppy barked happily and snuggled itself beside the bigger.

Since then, the puppy grew very fond of the navy dog and took up residence with him at the alley. So now the navy dog had one more stomach to keep filled as well to care for. That certainly made things more troubling for him whenever he got into… misunderstandings, with other dogs as the puppy often got in the way rather than providing any actual help. Scavenging for food though, became easier. Whenever the two needed it, all the dog simply had to do was to leave his new companion outside a door. A few whines and cries form the puppy and they would have enough to last them the day. The only problem though was that whenever there was a bone within their food pile, the puppy would insist on having it, even when the bone was too big for him to eat. Still, at times the bigger dog would give the bone, taking amusement in the puppy's many attempts to eat the huge bone. This continued on for some time.

Then one morning, the big dog woke with yawn. It was rather strange because usually, the smaller one would rudely wake him by tugging on his ear so he would play with him but this time, his companion remained unmoved from his usual sleeping spot, shivering badly. The dog stood up, wondering what was wrong with him. He had been acting strangely over the last few days. Worried, he nudged his companion a little. The small puppy looked weakly towards him and gave out a weak cry. The bigger dog proceeded to pile their scraps from last night placed them in front of the pup. Perhaps he was hungry?

The puppy refused.

He then picked the puppy up in his mouth and brought him out to a small puddle outside. Thirsty then?

The puppy refused again. He brought him back into the box. He centered him on a purple cloth he found in the park the other day. He pulled the ends over on the puppy to keep him warm but his shivering didn't even lessen. He ate the food scraps left but they were small and not enough to satisfy him. Hesitantly, he liked the puppy, as if to say he would be back soon and left to find more food for the both of them.

And there the puppy remained alone. Soon drizzle began to patter and soon drizzle turned to downpour. The puppy felt horrible and curled to sleep when all of a sudden…!

The puppy jolted up. What was that? He was sure he had heard something.

The sound grew closer and closer and the puppy grew more and more frightened. Then a shadow appeared in front of him. The shadow grew closer slowly and picked the puppy up, exposing him to the rain. Too weak to escape, the puppy cried out desperately for help.

The navy dog eventually came home and was shocked to see no one inside. He barked out to call his friend but no response came. He began to sniff to find his scent but the rain had washed all of them away. But no, he wasn't going to give up just yet!

His friend was out there somewhere, frightened and alone and still waiting for him. He had to find him no matter how hard it would be. He set off quickly to try to find him. And so for days he tried. And tried and tried, each day until he finally collapsed from starvation and dehydration. The last thing he saw a figure…

When he woke up again, his surroundings changed. The cold, graveled street disappeared and was replaced with wooden floorings and a rug. The navy dog stood up in shock. Where exactly was he?

He tried to explore his surroundings but his neck tightened.

There was a cord of some sort tied to him with the other end tied to some hooks too high up for him to reach. And so he could do the only thing a dog could do to try to escape.

He started to chew the cord.

"Hey! What are you doing?" The dog looked the human who yelled at him. He was wearing red and blue with some chains hanging out. He had the blue hair and had it not been the difference of species, they could be related. He went closer to stop him from chewing the cord further to which the navy dog responded with a growl. That didn't even faze him and so he tried barking. That didn't work either and he did something else.

"Oow!" the human shook the hand the dog bit. The glared angrily at each other and the human left. The dog went back to chewing the cord. Eventually, he grew tired from malnutrition. He still hadn't eaten anything. That was when he noticed the scent of food close by. He turned behind him and saw two bowls. One filled with food and the other filled with water. As much as he wanted to find his friend, he didn't have the energy to and so he had to eat.

"I'm telling you, this dog is insane!"

There was that human again.

"He can't be that bad."

The dog looked. There was another one? He could also see another dog there.

"It bit my hand!"

"Maybe he's just jumpy. I'm sure he'll loosen up once he meets Sasuke and Kouki!"

"Where did you even find him?"

"In a box while I was looking for your cape. Don't worry, oneechan washed it."

The other human wore orange and green. The orange was loose and baggy and so he could see he was carrying something but he just couldn't see what it was. Whatever it was, it was alive as he could hear it whimper.

"Huh? Do you want to play already?"

The human set it down and the navy dog bolted up. It was his friend and he was back to normal. He ran up to him and eagerly licked his face as a greeting. The navy dog was too happy. What were the chances…?

Then the other dog leisurely walked by. The puppy stopped and ran up to the other dog and licked his face as well. The navy dog growled as the other blue dog remained oblivious. He turned and wagged his tail on the floor. The puppy saw it began to chase it as if it was a toy. The dog growled more aggressively but the other dog remained unaware.

…

"Aaaaaaw~" Tenma sighed at the puppy. "Isn't he adorable?"

"I think we have other problems." Tsurugi said as he looked at the navy dog.

"So you found him in the street too? What's his name?" Tenma asked.

"I haven't given it one yet." Tsurugi shrugged. Tenma looked at them and chuckled.

"Hey, they sort of resemble us don't they?" Tenma said. Tsurugi raised and eye at him.

"What?"

"Kouki and Isamu!" Tenma answered. Now Tsurugi was even more confused.

"Isamu?"

"Yeah! That can be your dog's name!" Tenma suggested. Tsurugi shrugged. Why not?

"They resemble us?" Tsurugi asked. "I think you're just-"

"Tenmaaa!" The two turned in surprise to see an orange-haired boy.

"Taiyou?" Tenma gasped. Taiyou willingly let himself in since the door was open. He was about to say that he was just passing by when saw the two inside when he saw the puppy. "Aaaw~"

Tsurugi made a mental note to always remember to close the door. "What are-"

"Who's this little guy?" Taiyou droned as he picked the puppy up.

"That's Kouki! He's my new puppy!" Tenma introduced. "And that's Isamu. He's Tsurugi's."

"Hey, they sort of look like you two." Taiyou said as he put him down to play with Sasuke's tail.

"I know right?" Tenma said. Taiyou hugged him and pet his friend as though he was a puppy. Tenma giggled as Taiyou noted how adorable he was like the puppy. Unfortunately the two failed to note the blue boy behind them glaring at the third party, much like the navy dog growling at Sasuke as he played with the puppy.


	2. Chapter 2

This was how the story was originally going to pan but I didn't post it out of fear from doglovers but now, I realized it's okay to post this.

**Warning**: this fic is not suitable for dog lovers though it's not a big of deal anyway so i guess it's alright.

* * *

><p>In a town called Inazuma, there lived…two dogs.<p>

One was oddly navy colored with gold colored eyes. Though middle sized, it was very aggressive with an equally short temper. You may even hear it fight with other dogs at night for food scraps. He is also a loner and for as long as he could remember, he lived inside an old box down in a lonely dark alley and it remained that way until one stormy night. Cold and wet, a small brown puppy wandered around until it came across the empty box with many worn out rags inside, more than enough for a good night's sleep. Unbeknownst that the place was already spoken for, the brown pup made himself comfy at the center. And so the bigger dog was quite surprised and quite irritated to find that someone else was sleeping inside his home. He barked out angrily, awaking that sleeping puppy with a jolt. He stared with his blue eyes at the bigger dog in surprise.

He scooted over to the side so there would be enough room for the two of them but the bigger dog had other ideas. With the puppy in his mouth, the navy dog tossed him out into the cold rain before retreating back into his den.

Thunder clapped and the puppy flinched. Frightened and preferring the warmth and dryness the box somehow managed to provide, he tried to squeeze back but the bigger dog refused, pushing the puppy out over and over. Finally, after the umpteenth time, the big dog grew too tired to continue this repetitive game. The puppy didn't look like it would give up any time soon and so he decided to just let the puppy do as it pleased. The puppy barked happily and snuggled itself beside the bigger.

Since then, the puppy grew very fond of the navy dog and took up residence with him at the alley. So now the navy dog had one more stomach to keep filled as well to care for. That certainly made things more troubling for him whenever he got into… misunderstandings, with other dogs as the puppy often got in the way rather than providing any actual help. Scavenging for food though, became easier. Whenever the two needed it, all the dog simply had to do was to leave his new companion outside a door. A few whines and cries form the puppy and they would have enough to last them the day. The only problem though was that whenever there was a bone within their food pile, the puppy would insist on having it, even when the bone was too big for him to eat. Still, at times the bigger dog would give the bone, taking amusement in the puppy's many attempts to eat the huge bone. This continued on for some time.

Then one morning, the big dog woke with yawn. It was rather strange because usually, the smaller one would rudely wake him by tugging on his ear so he would play with him but this time, his companion remained unmoved from his usual sleeping spot, shivering badly. The dog stood up, wondering what was wrong with him. He had been acting strangely over the last few days. Worried, he nudged his companion a little. The small puppy looked weakly towards him and gave out a weak cry. The bigger dog proceeded to pile their scraps from last night placed them in front of the pup. Perhaps he was hungry?

The puppy refused.

He then picked the puppy up in his mouth and brought him out to a small puddle outside. Thirsty then?

The puppy refused again. He brought him back into the box. He centered him on a purple cloth he found in the park the other day. He pulled the ends over on the puppy to keep him warm but his shivering didn't even lessen. He ate the food scraps left but they were small and not enough to satisfy him. Hesitantly, he licked the puppy, as if to say he would be back soon and left to find more food for the both of them. And there the puppy remained alone. This routine continued for days and days. The bigger dog would be off on his own again and puppy was left quivering alone inside the box. With each day the puppy grew worse and the bigger dog grew more distressed. He then made a promise to himself that he would try to find better food, water and shelter so that the smaller puppy would get better. The bigger dog nudge his friend as sign of this promise. Barely conscious, the puppy weakly but happily nudged back, a sign that he had heard the promise. The next day, the bigger dog had left again but the puppy was shaking more than usual.

It felt so weak...feeling even more dreadful than before...everything was getting darker...

Hours passed when drizzle began to patter and soon the drizzle turned to downpour. Around this time, a human bearing a striking resemblance to the larger dog passed by, grumbling angrily.

"Grr…" Tsurugi growled. "If I get my hands on that stupid mutt…!"

He really was going to kill it. He just left it for a second after spilling some juice on it and what happens next? A dog comes and swipes it!

Ngnh….how long did he need to search this place…?

He finally came across a box and saw a familiar purple cloth sticking out of it. Finally!

Tsurugi went in to take his beloved cape back when he saw something brown and furry under it. Tsurugi realized it was a puppy.

Alright, he might let that dog off the hook… Still, he wanted his cape back. He was going to take it then make a quick trip to his house and…

Tsurugi poked the puppy. Then poked it a little more before turning it over.

"Oh no…"

"Tsurugi." Tenma called weakly. He'd been rather sick over the last few days. "Sorry, I looked everywhere but I couldn't-Ah!"

Tenma poked his head into the box and his face brightened quickly.

"A puppy!" Tenma squeaked. "It's so cute!"

Tenma was about to pick it up when Tsurugi stopped him, leaving the child confused.

"Eh? Tsurugi?" Tenma blinked. "What are you doing?"

Tsurugi was about to answer when a large, navy dog appeared and began to bark aggressively at the two. Tsurugi grabbed his friend's hand and slowly backed away from the box. The dog seemed to calm down as he ran in to check on his companion if he was alright.

Tsurugi sighed before taking his friend to leave. Halfway, he heard the dog howling.

Tenma looked back and felt worried. "What a sad sound. I wonder what's wrong…"

Then Tenma turned to him. "I have some medicine for Sasuke at home! Maybe we can-"

"The dog might attack us." Tsurugi said as he tightened his grip. "Let's leave now."

"Eh?" Tenma said. "But I'm worried."

"**No.**"

Tenma flinched. Tsurugi was really serious about this. He was about to ask again when his head began hurting again. It wasn't like a normal headache. It was unbearable and it had been going on over the last few days and the medicines weren't working either. He couldn't take it and collapsed however, thanks to Tsurugi's fast reflexes, he managed to catch him.

"Nnngnh…!" Tenma clutched his head. "I…I'm fine…it's just a…headache…"

Tenma could barely stand on his own and so Tsurugi had to help him up.

"Go to a doctor!" Tsurugi scolded. "You've been sick for days now."

Tsurugi held his head. He was burning up.

"Come on…" Tsurugi picked Tenma up on his back, who was currently trembling vigorously. He gripped Tsurugi's shoulder.

"…Tsu-Tsurugi…?" Tenma asked. "Am…am I going to be…alright?"

"Huh?" Tsurugi asked. "Don't be stupid. It's just a fever. You'll be fine in no time."

"Y-you promise…?" Tenma asked. Tsurugi I looked at him in surprise as well as worry. He had a terrible feeling about all this but decided that he was just worrying too much. It was just a fever.

"Of course." Tsurugi assured.

"O-okay…" Tenma said. Part of him said not to believe a word Tsurugi had just said but he wanted believe it. Besides, Tsurugi had never been wrong before.

….

In a town called Inazuma, there lived…two dogs. Oddly enough, there also lived two children. Both dog and child resembled each other strikingly.

One was oddly navy in color with gold colored eyes.

* * *

><p>One had navy hair and his eyes were golden in color.<p>

* * *

><p>The other one which bared blue eyes was a small brown puppy.<p>

* * *

><p>The other one who had blue eyes had brown hair which swirled unusually on two sides.<p>

* * *

><p>The two dogs lived together inside a box at a lonely alley.<p>

* * *

><p>The two boys were teammates and played together.<p>

* * *

><p>But one day, the puppy fell ill.<p>

* * *

><p>But one day, the younger one fell ill.<p>

* * *

><p>The bigger dog who had taken responsibility for the smaller one became worried.<p>

* * *

><p>The older one who looked over the younger one became worried.<p>

* * *

><p>And so the bigger dog decided to do whatever possible so that the smaller one would get better.<p>

* * *

><p>And so the older one decided to get him help. He had promised him that he would be alright.<p>

* * *

><p>But then one day...the puppy died.<p>

…

In a town called Inazuma, there lived…two dogs. Oddly enough, there also lived two children. Both dog and child resembled each other strikingly.

Their looks, personality…and faith.

The navy dog now lives alone once again. You may hear him howl at night. They say that it is to mourn for the puppy that once lived with him as his companion. One afternoon, as it lazily lied there, idling the time away with nothing, the boy who resembled him came again. The two had met once before. He had a brown companion with him that time. Had he come here to take something? The dog didn't care.

To his surprise, the boy sat down. The two looked at each other.

"I lost mine too if you're wondering." He said uncaringly. The dog looked at him. He got up and walked over towards him. He lied next to him. He could feel that he had just gone through what he had.

Tsurugi was surprised but did nothing to push the dog away. Instead the two decided to sit and continued to idle the time away with nothing.

...

In a town called Inazuma, there used to live two dogs and two boys of incredible similarities...

Now there is only one dog and only one boy...

* * *

><p>I think I've somehow grown an immunity andor liking to killing Tenma for some reason. Thank you **Bookworm868** for helping me work up the nerve to kill a puppy off. It turns out it's not as hard as I thought.


End file.
